Messy People
by willow1850
Summary: Romance mostly a little angst. Kate/Seth Kate wakes up one morning, to an empty motel room some money and a note in Mexico. She has to find herself a job and there are only so many jobs that require little to no experience. What happens when then bump into each other months later?
1. Chapter 1

**A little Seth/Kate pairing.** **Disclaimer: Don't own the from Dawn till Dusk the Series.**

She hurried her step on her way into work she wouldn't be late but Steve always gave her a hard time anyway. It wasn't a perfect job, but it paid the bills comfortably, leaving enough room for some luxuries and some savings. She had tried waitressing for a while at first, even bartending, but stripping paid the best, especially at the weekends. It was strange and she hadn't expected it but she found that she actually enjoyed being on stage. There at least she felt in control, dancing allowed her to be sexual and sensual without risk. She enjoyed the way men looked at her, the lust, the need but she wasn't expected to fuck anyone. She did some private dances but she was not a happy ending kind of girl. That usually meant most of the private dances went elsewhere, but she occasionally was requested specifically. She had a look that appealed to some and the lack of sexual contact only seemed to add to that fantasy for them. She didn't get it, but she didn't have to understand to get paid.

She bustled through the door and ignored the pair of people sitting in the empty club, hoping not to be noticed "You're late". "I'm not, I'm the first one here and I am two minutes early and we are not even open yet, jackass" She shouted back. "I heard that", "Yeah well, I meant you too Steve". She was about to pull open the dressing room door when she heard a familiar silky voice "A handful?". Her heart almost stopped for a moment and felt the blood drain from her face. She forced her feet to move at least until she was behind the door. Her hand nearly missed the makeup counter barely inside the door and a single hot tear streamed down her face. She remembered that night as if it was yesterday.

They had both had drank a little too much tequila and one thing had led to another. Such a clichéd story but after three long months Seth had finally seen her as a woman and had made love to her. It had been more than she could have ever have asked for a first time. He had been loving and considerate, kind and really fucking good at it. It had been all her fantasies combined and more, she had been so happy right up until she had woken up the next day, to an empty bed, a note and a bag of money.

 _"Kate,_

 _This is unfair to you, I have been unfair to you, so this is me doing the right thing. Car is yours, Motel is paid up until the end of the week and that is most of the money from the last job and your new passport._

 _Seth"._

She had thrown up after reading it, then she cried on and off for the rest of the day. She had pathetically waited until the end of the week hoping he would come back to her, but he never had. When her time was up there, she packed up her things and drove to the next reasonably sized town and got a job. She crossed the border as soon as she could afford to after that. She still had that bag of money but never touched a cent, she hadn't even counted it, thinking about it made her feel too much like a whore. It had been nine months since that day and the feelings flooded back; the pain, the hurt and worst of all the love.

That voice had brought it all crashing back and she struggled to breathe. She took a couple minutes and pulled it all back. She would not break, not because of a fucking Gecko. She wasn't alone when she came too, some of the other girls were already filing in by her and were getting ready around her. She already knew, if he had recognized her, he would want to talk, the easiest way to do that here would be to ask for a private dance. It was his way and she already knew that he would be all angry with her for not going home and becoming a pious church going little girl again. He had never really understood her when she had tried to tell him so many times that she had nothing to go back to. She finished her makeup and stripped and pulled on her lingerie. She wasn't up on stage until later. Any of her body hang ups had long disappeared.

Steve discretely popped his head inside the door averting his eyes out of courtesy "Hey Cupcake", "Yeah Steve" she replied, "You got a private, VIP Booth", "Doors aren't even open yet Steve", "Special client, treat him well ok?", "I always do Steve". Steve may have been an asshole but he was a harmless one who really who took care of the girls. She took a deep breath before heading out, he is just like any other client, don't make him special. You don't love him and you are not that girl anymore.

She sauntered into the private booth. This wasn't the first time she had to dance for someone who made her uncomfortable. "Hi there" she said with her seductive smile plastered across her face. "Kate?" he replied somewhere between disgusted and angry. "My name is Cupcake here", she began her routine. He could barely look at her while she dancing and it pissed her off. "You were supposed to go home" he gritted out. "I have no home to go to". "So, what? you become a fucking whore?". It wasn't the first time she had been called a whore, but hearing it from him was the first time it stung. She had a good poker face though and she kept dancing "No Honey, I just dance like a whore, but you do seem intent of making me feel like a whore. Is that what you want me to be baby? A whore?". She heard the upset creep into his voice "Kate, please stop, I didn't want this for you, please stop and just talk to me". "I'm not paid to talk, just to dance", she reached around and unclipped her bra and ground herself into his lap. "Please Kate". "No, you left and I did what I had to do. You're not the first man to call me a whore in here you know but you are the only man to ever make me feel like a whore. You fucked me, paid me and left, isn't that, right?" She turned to him and shoved her breasts in his face. "What? No? You know it wasn't like that, Jesus Kate" he pushed her off him. She walked back angry now and pinned him into his seat making direct painful eye contact with him "That is exactly what it was like, tell yourself whatever lies about it you want about it. I was so happy when we slept together, you had finally seen me as something other than a fucking child, a burden on your life. It was better than all the fantasies I had dreamt up about it. Then I woke up the next morning and read that fucking note. It made me feel sick… disgusting… used... and really, really alone. I waited in that room until the end of that week, desperately hoping you would be back but you never were so I did what I had to do. You can have your money back, I never touched a cent of it. I won't be anyone's whore Seth Gecko". Another hot tear slipped down her face, but that was all she would give him. "Times up get out".

Seth looked back at her hurt and confused. He stood to leave, he almost said something but instead he leaned over and left money on the table, "I don't want your money Seth, just pay for the dance or whatever arrangement you have made with Steve or I will get in trouble". She slipped back on her bra and walked out.

The main area was beginning to fill up when she got out and she waved over at a couple of the other dancers as they mingled. She was chatting to an older gentleman at the bar when Steve walked up to her a couple minutes later and pulled her aside "You can head out now Cupcake", "What the fuck I just got here?", "Mr Gecko bought out your slots for the night, you must have made a good impression. He is a good man to know" he said with a good-natured wink. She knew Steve thought he was doing her a massive favour. Seth though was just an asshole just couldn't leave it alone. She nodded back at Steve and smiled, she no longer wanted to be here tonight in any case. She went back and got dressed and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew he would be waiting because of course he would be, the man can't take a hint. "I'm not a whore Seth, you are still the only man I have ever slept with and I don't plan on a repeat performance. Just letting you know up front". "I'm sorry Kate, of course I know you're not a whore, I was just shocked at well, all of it really. I fucked up, I really thought I was doing the right thing walking away. You were, are so young and I was, am a fucking criminal. You deserve better" Seth looked pained, almost sick. "And of course, you get to make that decision for me, don't you? I loved and trusted you" she said finally. "I'm sorry Kate, but you don't have to work here. Richard and I are running a place nearby among other things and I can give you a job doing anything you like. Scott works there too" he said with a small smile. Kate smiled without intending too "I'm glad you two are working together again" she said sincerely "Gecko's work better in pairs I think. I would like to see Scott though, I have missed him... Maybe I like stripping Seth, I am good at it". "Well I'm not going to argue that one with you, Kate. Fuck it was a struggle keeping myself on track in there". "Funny you say that because you looked pretty disgusted with the performance" Kate said looking away from him. "No Kate, fuck no, I was disgusted with myself. I'm so sorry for all of this, you're right I should never have left" He looked at her sincerely. "I'll bring you to your brother if you want", "Sure but I want to stop at mine and change first if that's ok". "No problem princess" She flinched at his pet name for her but sat into the car anyway. She had walked there after all, she usually got a taxi or a lift from one of the other girl's home.

"Come in, if you like, I should only be a couple of minutes" she said as she got out of his car at her place. He followed her into her little apartment. It was tiny but homey and she loved it. She had tried to make it home for herself since she planned on sticking around here for a while at least. She heard him shuffle about the place as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a strappy top and some pumps. She had wiped off her stripper make up before she left work, it was her mask for the role. She applied some mascara and some red lipstick. It wasn't much but it was enough on her clear skin. She wanted to look nice, but not like old Kate or stripper Kate for that matter. She told herself it was for Scott, so he wouldn't worry about her and not even a little bit for Seth. She walked out and Seth smiled appreciatively. "I'm ready, have you snooped around enough?". Seth looked up a little guilty "Yeah sorry it's force of habit". She laughed. As she sat into the car she put the bag of money in the back with a note of her own when Seth wasn't looking. Her note read _"Seth, I don't fuck for payment, just for pleasure. Kate._ Her hands had shook writing it but she wanted to be clear with him and it was the pithiest thing should could come up with as he waited for her just outside her bedroom.

The pulled up in front of Jackknife Jed's and she snorted. Seth looked over at her quizzically "What?". "Nothing, it just not what I expect Seth Gecko to be running. I assume this is a culebra organization or Richard would not be involved". "Yeah, we are their 'collectors'" Seth replied a little sourly. Kate snorted. "What?". "How times have changed is all I was thinking?" she said lightly. Seth looked over at her smiling as he got out of the car. He held the door open for her and lead her in the back entrance. She came to what she assumed was his office. He gestured to a seat and she sat down and Seth picked up his phone "Hi, can someone grab Scott and send him to my office… Thanks". A second later the door swung open and Richard strode in not noticing Kate sitting behind the door legs crossed leaning back hand propping her head up "You get the tribute from that trashy little strip club on Main?". "It's not that trashy and yeah it's in the bag" said Seth uncomfortable as Kate watched on smirking. Richard froze for a second and his hand slid to his gun as he followed Seth's eye line over to her and she waved "Hi Richard".

"Kate?" He said softly. She stood and gave him a brief hug. "Where on earth did he manage to find you?" He said with a grin. "That trashy strip club on Main, I'm afraid Richard" she said smugly. She had no issues with what she did for money. He looked around at her confused, not really understanding her. "I'm a stripper Richard. I take off my clothes for money, it's not that hard to figure out. I'm here to see Scott" she said as she sat down again. Richard gaped like a fish for a moment and then turned to Seth. She was finding the whole thing really quite funny and she almost laughed out loud as she watched Seth and Richard exchange looks in an almost comical fashion.

"What do you want Seth? I was in the middle of something and I really need to get back" Scott said as he walked in. She stood again "Hi Scott, it's good to see you" she said as she pulled him in for a hug. "Kate?" he said as he seemingly reluctantly embraced her back. "Where have you been?" he asked smiling now. "Actually, I live not too far away from here, I just didn't realize you guys were only a couple miles away. I might have been here sooner" She replied. "Kate I wasn't even sure if you were back in the US or not", "Same here, only with you. We should catch up soon though, I know you're busy I just really wanted to see you" Kate said with a warm smile. "Yeah I should get back but yeah I want to catch up. You gonna be here later?" Scott asked. Seth cleared his throat and spoke again "Eh Kate you should stay I will take you home at the end of the night ok? Want something to eat?". "Sure" Scott nodded and smiled at her and bustled back out the door "but I'm not eating alone" she said with a smirk. Seth and Richard shrugged and Seth pointed her out the door and lead her to a private booth on the floor and he called over a waitress.

They ordered some food and sat silently on front of each other. Kate looked around the place and she felt Seth's eyes on her the entire time. "Kate?". "Seth, I swear if you tell me you are sorry one more time I will stab you in the face with this fork" she said as she returned her eyes to his. He held his hands up in a pacifying gesture "Okay then how about this, I really missed you Kate" his voice husky. Kate could feel her face soften as this was as vulnerable as Seth Gecko got. "I missed you too Seth, even though part of me hated you for a very long time, maybe part of me still does but it turns out love isn't that easy to turn off, even when you desperately want it to be" she said sadly as she traced the rim of her wine glass. "Yeah well, I never deserved your love, part of me hoped that one day I could deserve it though. You're right though I left more because of me than you, but I do believe you deserve better than me, better than I could ever give you" Seth said. She had never heard him so eloquent, it was practically unnatural. She idly wondered had he been possessed but pushing that thought aside and she replied "Stop it Seth, I honestly don't care what you think you do or don't deserve. That's not how love works anyway, deserve has nothing to do with it. By your logic I deserve some Jesus freak who will give me two children and a picket fence, that I deserve to be with a man I could never love. What I want is to be with someone that I love that loves me back. That is what I want, that's it, that's all. That may be naive and it may mean I will always be alone, but I have no intention of settling for less. I have already lost too much for that bullshit" her voice had been steady but Kate drank back her wine in one angry mouthful.

Seth sat back in stunned silence as their meals were put on front of them. Kate smiled and thanked the waitress who returned to fill her glass again moments later. "Fuck Kate, you already know the kind of mess I am. I'm a criminal currently drowning in the culebra world. I drink far too much and take too many drugs when life gets too much for me. My life is nothing but a series of bad decisions. You know I fucking love you, it's part of why I left. I don't want someone like you drowning in this mess with me". Kate smiled softly and blinked back a tear, genuinely touched by his rare honesty, maybe he really had missed her. "I haven't forgiven you completely Seth, but I will because I'm stupid like that. Seth, everyone's life is messy one way or another. I'm a former preacher's daughter, a preacher I had to kill because he didn't want to be a culebra. I still have nightmares about that one. Now I'm a stripper in a trashy club and my parents are probably turning in their graves at that one. I fell in love with one of the men who kidnapped me and changed my life forever in ways I could never have imagined. He helped me figure out a couple things about myself I might have spent a lifetime figuring out otherwise. Like I'm a lot tougher and more resilient than I ever thought I could be, that I'm a survivor when push comes to shove. Also, I can work a pole like a contortionist. Turns out the gymnastics and ballet lessons from my younger years have really stood to me; Iron core and thighs like vice grips" Kate said with a flirty wink "we are all messy Seth; the reason people team up is because we are stronger and better together". Seth looked dazed at that little monologue and swallowed hard "Vice grips?". "Seriously that is all you took from what I said?" said Kate with a giggle. "Not sure I needed to hear the rest to be honest" Seth said slightly flustered. God, she loves having this effect on him. He should hear the extent of her catalogue of dirty talk now, she is positive she could make him blush.

After that little heart to heart they ate their food in a loaded silence, exchanging glances occasionally. Mostly curious looks from Seth like he is trying to figure her out and Kate sending him back flirty looks and little cheeky winks. She is teasing him and thoroughly enjoying it. She wanted to hate him, she had wanted to rip him apart, wanted to hurt him as badly as he had her but now she was just enjoying fucking with him a little too much. She could tell he was enjoying it too and it gave her an odd thrill.

They finished their meal and headed back to Seth's office as he had to finish up some work for the evening while Kate sat across from him in his office idly looking through a stack of papers. Ugh was it all men or just the Geckos who were terrible at paperwork. As Kate waited she made four stacks of papers, past due, due, future and random shit that they had mixed in between them. She looked up at Seth who was looking at her bemused. "Not my fault you're a mess Seth Gecko. Do you at least have envelopes and the checkbook there? Do both of you have to sign or will either of you do? At least I assume the Past Due aren't so much a cash flow issue and more of a I'm Seth Gecko and I have more important things to do than paperwork thing" she said. He grinned guiltily and opened his desk handing her stationery and the checkbook. "I can sign", "I take it Richard does the books?", "Yep". "Okay, then" she muttered to herself. She started writing out checks and envelopes and taking account of everything on the back of one of the blank envelopes to give to Richie later. She made sure to fill out the stub too, not sure how Richie dealt with it normally. A little while later she pushed a stack of checks over to Seth "Sign these", "Yes ma'am" Seth replied with a leery grin and a salute. Kate smirked and started filling the envelopes with them and a note on headed stationery and checking them off her list as he handed each one back to her. It wasn't perfect and certainly not how she would have preferred to do it, but at least people would be paid and they would keep their suppliers happy. "Please tell me there is postage around here somewhere?", Seth rolled his eyes like she was nagging him but he was grinning the entire time as he handed her stamps. She rolled her eyes in return but trying to bite down on her smirk. She finished off the stack of envelopes and paper clipped the invoices with a covering note detailing what she had done. She left the future invoices, that was another days and another person's problem.

Seth was about to finish up and head out to bring Kate home when Richard popped his head in. "Hey you heading off now?" Seth nodded as he slipped on his jacket "You need something?". "No, just wanted to say goodbye to Kate", "Aww thanks Richie, got a present for ya", she said smiling handing him the paperwork and envelopes to be posted. He took them surprised, looking them over impressed "Thanks Kate, I would have been a while waiting for Seth to do these, you don't want a job, do you?". "I have a job Richie, and you're not the first to offer, but thank you. I'm happy to help out whenever. Now I'll let you two talk" she said with a smile. She hugged Richard again and headed out toward the car and she heard Richard jibe at Seth "Marry her, marry her now".

She giggled and bumped into Scott on her way out. "You're still here, I assumed you had left" he said with a smile. "I'm leaving now, had to wait for Seth to finish up to drop me home". Scott rolled his eyes like he knew more than he was letting on. Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I'm sure it was a selfless act on his behalf, to bring you here and have you be by his side all night" Scott said snidely. "What is that supposed to mean?". Scott grinned "God Kate, I forgot how dense you could be. He's obsessed with you. His last two girlfriends have been carbon copies of you, physically at least, neither of them lasted long mind you". "Well he had his chance long ago and he walked away" she said sadly. Scott shrugged not terribly invested either way "It's good to see you, but please come back, I don't work Monday's or Wednesday's so we can hang out and catch up then". "Sure, I should let you know before either of those two morons say it to you, I work as stripper now, the place on Main" Kate said with a sigh. Scott chuckled looked at her for second then started laughing hysterically. "I'm serious Scott". "I know and that's why it's so funny, I'm a culebra and you're a fucking stripper, fuck we are a long way from Bethel now aren't we". Kate laughed and nodded "Fuck are we ever" she replied as Seth caught up with her. "You ready?" Seth asked looking between them confused. "Yeah, see you later Scott, I'm not working Wednesday so I will be over then ok". Scott nodded still sniggering to himself.

"What has him laughing so hard?" Seth asked heading to the car, "I told him I was a stripper" Kate replied. Seth coughed and spluttered for a second. "You told him? Richard and I had just agreed not to let him know". "Its better he hears it from me in any case, he as you saw there thinks it's hilarious anyway. Fucking teenage boys" Kate said with a sigh. Seth laughed. "You have a problem with teenage boys?" Seth asked. "Yeah, I prefer my men older" Kate said making direct eye contact with Seth. "Fuck Kate" he said huskily before starting the engine and shaking his head to himself. "You can if you like you know, just don't leave in the morning this time" she said feeling awkward and vulnerable. This was taking things further than she knew she should let it go, too risky but it barely felt like it at this point after all that had been said already.

This morning she would have been sure if she had met Seth Gecko that day she would have kicked him square in the nuts and stormed off. Now she was telling him she loved him and asking him to fuck her. She was so weak; but her biggest weakness had always been him. He exhaled loudly "Kate, I would really love to, you seriously have no idea what I wouldn't give, but how about we start with a date first this time? You deserve that much". Kate felt like she should have been annoyed by his refusal but instead she grinned over at him. "Are you asking me out?" she asked, almost blushing. "Yes, Kate I am asking you out... How does tomorrow night sound? Or you know whenever suits, I'll make it work. I'll even take you out for breakfast if you like I know how you love pancakes" he asked a little anxiously. "Well... I'm not working tomorrow night and... if you're really good maybe you can take me for breakfast too. I do love pancakes" she said grinning. "One track mind there Kate?" He asked his eyebrow raised. "I told you already I haven't slept with anyone since you, and I have been working in a strip club Seth?" She looked at him knowingly. Seth chuckled and it was a beautiful sound. He pulled up outside Kate's place and looked over at her "I'll pick you up at 8?". "Sounds good" she leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate looked nervously at the clock, how was it only 7:55pm. She was pacing back and forth in her little apartment dressed in the slinky red dress she had just bought that day that fell to mid-thigh. The clack of her heels underfoot was not helping her calm down, but she kept pacing an ever increasing rhythm in a vain attempt to soothe her wired nerves. She looked in the mirror checking her makeup again for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, she had kept it natural with only a pop of red lipstick to match the dress. She 'fixed' her hair again which she had left loose cascading down her back in waves and she impatiently switched her small clutch from hand to hand.

The last date Kate had been on had been with Kyle at a church function, and she was acutely aware of how lame that was looking back now. How opposite Kyle and Seth were too? Kyle had been straightforward, easy to understand and honestly really boring and Seth was literally none of those things. She looked at her clock again, fuck it was only 7:57. She had been dressed for twenty minutes at this stage. Why had she started getting dressed so early anyway? She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so nervous. Seth Gecko the man she both loved and hated with equal vigour was now taking her, Kate Fuller on a date, a real date. It came as a complete surprise to her that part of her was still very much a teenage girl.

The knock at the door had her almost jumping out of her skin. She forced herself to wait a moment and she peeked out the peephole, a girl could never be too careful. Seth stood on the other side in a gorgeous charcoal grey suit and her heart fluttered, jeez get a grip Kate. She chanted in her mind 'Seth Gecko is an asshole' several times before she opened the door."Wow, you look… beautiful" he greeted her before she even had a chance to say hi. "You're looking pretty good yourself" she said a little shy suddenly. She almost laughed when she saw him holding flowers, who the fuck had talked him into that? Her Seth Gecko was not a flower guy, a gun would have been much less of a surprise. He awkwardly handed them to her and she thanked him with a smirk on her face and put them in some water before he led her out to his car. She wondered with all the women Seth had certainly been with how many had he actually taken out on a date? She figured with his current behaviour she was in a select group of ladies, she was flattered. Kind of.

"So where are we going Seth?", "Surprise" he replied smugly and while irritating at least this was the Seth Gecko she knew and loved. "I see" she replied a little uncertain. She didn't have long to wait though as they pulled up only ten minutes later to a really nice restaurant. It was one of the very few nearby, that was well known to have a waiting list for weeks. Kate looked over at him skeptically and was grateful she had bought the nice dress now. She had spent far too much of her savings on it, so it was probably good she got to wear it somewhere nice. All of her other dresses were either stripper wear or summer dresses which admittedly was a strange combination. He slid out and was at her door moments later to help her out and he handed the keys off to a valet.

Once inside they were immediately led to an intimate little alcove in the restaurant. Kate had to admit that she was kind of impressed, not that she would let him know that. "Well it's probably best if I don't ask how you got us a table here?" she said blandly. "Yeah I'd have to kill you and I really want those pancakes tomorrow morning" Seth said with a straight face. She kicked him under the table but grinned. "Hey we could have had pancakes this morning you know, but you were the one who wanted to date like a wuss. So?" she replied. "Ouch princess, that one actually hurt" he replied laughing. With that all Kate's nerves drifted away as she fell back into their easy rhythm trading stories and flirtatious barbs. Kate couldn't even remember the last time she had fun like this. She had missed Seth so much, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled or laughed, the way he called her princess that had once been derogatory but at some point had become a fond endearment, but mostly it was the way he looked at her like she was the only person in the room. She knew she was already letting this go far too far, far too fast and she was certainly letting him off the hook far too easy but she really didn't care.

After the date Seth had walked her to her door and he was trying so hard to be a gentleman, which while cute it wasn't what she wanted. She pulled him against her and kissed him with a bruising intensity and pulled him inside. He pulled away for a brief moment looking at her "We don't have to do this you know. We can take this slow" he said not very convincingly. She smirked "Actually, we kinda do, you're not the only one who wants pancakes in the morning you know". He raised his eyebrow at that and pulled her back to him and kissed her and it was rough, needy and raw and so very delicious. He pushed her up against the wall causing her gasp. She pulled off his jacket and started working immediately on his shirt her lips never leaving his. She felt her cool zip pull down her back and groaned at its chill sensation down her back she moved her arms and allowing Seth to push it to the floor. She obliged him by kicking it to the side. His eyes hungrily took her in and she felt desired and completely sinful. He pulled his shirt off and she quickly began working on his pants, which were soon cast aside in the ever growing pile. He stalked back to her kissing her softly on her lips before kissing down the sensitive trail of her neck and she whimpered.

Her hands slid greedily down the grooves and plains, tracing the occasional scar of his toned tight torso. He unclasped her bra and she let it drop to the floor. He licked and sucked the tender flesh of her breasts as she bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together moaning. She reached for his hard length and he growled and looked at her heatedly. "Please Seth, I need you inside me so badly right now". "Fuck Kate, you are going to end me". He slid off her panties and pushed a couple fingers inside her, "fuck…. you're so wet for me" she moaned in response as he pumped them inside her. He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean while staring at her. He reached over and grabbed his pants and pulled out a condom. He kicked off his boxers and slid on the condom in a swift practiced movement.

He walked back to her and cupped her face pulling her in for another searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw one leg over his hip and whimpered as he pushed inside her. She moaned feeling him stretch and fill her and she wrapped the other leg around him as he grabbed her ass pulling her to him and pushed her back against the cool wall. He kissed her softly and began to thrust gently, slow at first, she pulled him as close as she could manage and met his thrusts. He picked up speed until the room was filled with sounds of flesh meeting flesh, rhythmic thudding against the wall, soft whimpers and moans, and deep guttural groans.

It had been too long for her though and she was unravelling quickly, she felt her thighs tremble and the familiar coil build. She was already so... fucking... close... she needed this so badly. He kissed and teased at her shoulder pumping her hard and fast. And then she was gone screaming out his name her head thrown back arched against the wall. It was the only name she ever wanted on her lips when she was like this. Moments later as she was riding out the last of her delicious ripples she felt his release as he tensed and let out a guttural groan. She sighed in satisfaction as he gradually dropped her to her feet. He collapsed against her panting, holding her close. "I should never have left you, I promise I won't make that mistake again" he roughly panted out in between breaths. She clutched him tightly "I love you", "I love you too princess". They kissed softly and he took off the condom and dumped it she led them to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, she woke with a sated smile but as reality set in she found herself almost afraid to open her eyes in case it had all been a twisted dream or worse that he had left her again. Then she felt a light kiss on her shoulder and her eyes popped open and she turned to face those beautiful brown eyes. "So, about those pancakes?" he asked in a light tone. She smiled and rolled herself on top of him "Pancakes later". She needed to claim him all over again.

A couple hours later they finally made their way to the diner for some pancakes. "Kate?" Seth asked a little too innocently, "Yeah?". He pursed his lips and took a moment, well this wasn't good "I know I have no right to ask you but I'm going to anyway. Please don't go back to work in that place. Please come work with us, we could really use you and we are your family and honestly, I kind of want you all for me". It had all came out in a rush and it took her a moment to process all of it. She frowned she hadn't actually thought about it at all, stripping and dating Seth, it did seem a little strange. She knew there were girls she worked with that stripped and dated, some were even married but it was always strange idea to her. Having said that she was a still a little gun shy. Working with Seth, Scott and Richard did sound oddly like fun. He was right, they were family. She did enjoy stripping but she could go back later she supposed if she really wanted but maybe this was a risk worth taking.

She looked up and she saw Seth's tense face, he was preparing for the worst. It was very endearing. She smiled softly "I might have to work out a notice period". Seth sighed relief clear on his face, "you won't I'll make sure of it" he said "You should come to work with me tonight instead". Kate sighed "I still have to let Steve know Seth". "I'll call him now, we do business together. I will sort it I promise" the pleading look on Seth's face almost made her laugh. "Fine, but I do want a job, a real job. I will not be arm candy Seth. I want a real job". Seth looked at her eyebrows raised "Are you serious? Richard wants me to fucking marry you because you cleared the backlog off my desk in a couple hours". Kate laughed "Yeah I think I heard some of that". "I would you know, not because of paperwork or Richard but because it's you". "Would what?" she asked confused. "Marry you". Kate smiled gently back at him and eased her hand into his, "Seth, while that is a lovely thing to hear, let's try just being Kate and Seth for a while first. Like a minimum of six months. If you decide then you want to marry me then you get a ring and ask me properly ok?". Seth nodded, smiling back at her. She hoped he understood, but she needed to trust what they had first before any 'grand gestures', any more 'grand gestures' in any case.

Seth lay on her bed later that day as she looked around for something to wear to Jackknife Jed's. "So, can I pick what you wear tonight" Seth asked with a lecherous grin. "No, well you can pick my underwear if you really want? But I am not wearing something slutty to that place of yours" Kate grinned back while pointing at her underwear drawer. Seth scoffed but made a bee line for the drawer anyway. She looked over at him as he held up some of her more interesting pieces. She laughed back "They're not even my work outfits, the drawer below and some are in the closet". Seth looked positively giddy at that and started rummaging in the other drawer. In the end she was surprised when he picked something conservative, well kind of. It was a sheer lacy bra and panty set with matching suspenders and stockings. Kate shook her head but slipped them on anyway. She felt his eyes closely observe her as she dressed, it strangely felt far more intimate and sexually laden than she had ever felt stripping on stage. It made her feel more like crawling back into bed with him than heading out anywhere. She shook that thought from her mind and she walked over to the closet and pulled out a green summer dress that cinched at her waist but fell loose to just above her knee, it showed off just enough cleavage, but was still reasonably modest. His eyes never left her the entire time. He was still wearing what he had been last night, except he had grabbed a new shirt on the way back from breakfast. Apparently, he had lost a few buttons last night, whoops.

They walked in the back entrance of Jed's again. He led her to his office and then left her to go check in with the staff and Richard. Richard came barreling into Seth's office a couple minutes later and growled when he saw Seth wasn't there. He turned and saw her sitting on the couch behind the door, "Kate? Hi. So where is he?" he said smiling now. "Out to check in with staff and yourself or so he said at least" she shrugged. "So, have you given anymore thought to my offer, I've heard a rumour that you are no longer gainfully employed" The shock she felt must have shown on her face as he quickly added "Sorry Steve called to verify a couple things Seth had told him". She frowned at that. "Only if you have something meaningful for me to do, I have no intention of being Seth's minder or his secretary for that matter". Richard laughed at that "God no, to start with I'd want you taking care of all the paperwork like you did the other night, but I would hope to have you helping run the place, Jed's that is. Seth and I have our hands full with the culebra's at the moment to be honest".

Kate's mouth opened and closed for a second "That's flattering, but I have no experience doing anything like that Richard". "Scott tells a different story, he says you helped organize and run church functions all the time" Richard replied. "You've been talking about me behind my back have you? OK yes, I did, but they are not the same thing Richard. Also, I'm 19". "That is not what your paperwork says. And its not that different really, but it will be a gradual process in any case, whenever you feel you have enough on your plate you can just let me know. What do you say?" He asked sincerely. She sighed good-naturedly "Okay, well I mean you already know I'm unemployed so it would seem I am at your mercy" she said with a grin. "Excellent. So, you and Seth back together then?" he asked innocently enough. Kate smiled "We were never really together before but maybe". "Uh huh, Well good, because he has been a pain in the ass pining over you". "OK, You do know he left me, right?" she said a little sourly. "Yeah, but you know my brother is a moron, he pushes away anyone who gets too close, you're just the first person he actually missed afterwards" Richard said with a shrug.

Nine months later, Kate sat at her desk updating all the social media accounts for Jackknife Jed's. The checkbook sat open beside her, she had been added as a signature less than a month after starting. Both Seth and Richard got annoyed at her constantly having to hunt them down for signatures. The place had just closed for the night and Seth and Richard had just walked in grinning and sat across from her on the couch. Richard dropping a bag and a slip of paper on the desk in front of her "You two had fun collecting the tribute tonight I see" she said smirking back. "Yeah payment in full", "You counted?", "Yes mom" moaned Richard. She nodded and put the slip into a file on her desk and opened the safe behind a picture on the wall and slid it inside, closing it behind her.

Then she walked around the desk and sat on Seth's lap and kissed him. "ugh, well that's my queue to leave" Richard grumbled. "So Mrs Gecko, you nearly finished for the evening?". "Depends Mr Gecko on what plans you have for me?" she replied suggestively. He ran his hand up her thigh until she felt his hands graze the suspenders he loved so much, that she wore now as a matter of course. "I was thinking maybe we could have some pancakes in the morning" Seth said with a darkening gaze. Kate giggled at that and kissed him.


End file.
